The Four Elements and Four Hedgehogs
by Shadow Hedgi
Summary: Shadow Hedgi, Rotark, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and now Mephiles are at it again with strange portals through different dimensions! They now enter the world of Avatar, where Aang doubts that he can defeat the Fire Lord. Can our hedgehogs and authors help Aang while getting back home? Rated T for Language!
1. Chapter 1- Halo, Maria, and Portals!

The 4 Elements and 4 Hedgehogs

Chapter 1- Halo, Maria, and Random Portals!

It was a beautiful day outside, birds were singing, flowers were blooming, on days like this, teens like Shadow Hedgi and Rotark… were playing Super Smash Bros on their 3Ds XL's. Rotark was playing as Sonic and Shadow Hedgi, of course, was playing as Lucario.

Rotark wore his normal blue shirt with taco cat on it, black cargos, and red converse all star shoes. Shadow Hedgi wore her normal crimson scarf, black hoodie, dark navy shinny jeans, British flag-designed converse all star high tops, and a Black Arms symbol earring.

"YEAH! GO MEGA LUCARIO!" Shadow Hedgi shouted.

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Rotark shouted.

In the end, Shadow Hedgi won. Again.

"Woo! I win!" Shadow Hedgi said, doing the whip and neh neh. Rotark rolled his eyes.

"Fine… Hey, let's get lunch!" Rotark said.

"LUNCH?! I LOVE LUNCH!" Sonic said, who just fell out of a random portal.

"Hai eating buddy!" Rotark said happily.

"Hai eating buddy!" Sonic said happily back.

"Let's have lunch together!" Rotark said.

"YEAH!" Sonic said, running after Rotark downstairs.

Shadow Hedgi rolled her eyes and went to her Xbox to play Halo 4. Suddenly, Mephiles appeared out of nowhere and grabbed a controller.

"You want to play too Mephiles? Rotark hates this game for some strange reason," Shadow Hedgi said.

"As long as I get to kill aliens and possibly humans, yes," Mephiles said. **(I've made Mephiles slightly** ** _less_** **evil. Enough so he wouldn't hurt Sonic, Shadow, Silver, or us authors unless instructed.)**

After Mephiles and Shadow Hedgi started playing, they smelled something burning. They paused the game and ran downstairs to see Sonic on fire and Rotark's tail on fire.

"SWEET MOTHER OF CHAOS IT BURRRRRRNS!" Rotark and Sonic yelled in unison. Shadow Hedgi got out her fire extinguisher and sprayed the two morons, but it only made the fire worse. Shadow Hedgi then tasted the fire extinguisher's entinguish and got angry.

"OKAY, WHO REPLACED THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER WITH WHIPPED CREAM!?"

Silver, who appeared randomly out of Mephiles' portal, slowly walked out of the kitchen, whistling.

"MEPHILES, SICK 'EM!" Shadow Hedgi shouted, pointed at Silver.

"Finally, something _fun_ to do…" Mephiles said. Silver squeaked. Shadow Hedgi finally found the REAL fire extinguisher and put out the fire on Rotark and Sonic, both covered in black scorch marks.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh," the two moronic idiots said. Another portal randomly appeared, and Starlord, Groot, and Rocket popped out.

"Hey, where are we?" Starlord asked.

"I am Groot," Groot said.

"No you dumb-ass, we're in a different dimension!" Rocket yelled.

"OMG ROCKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET!" Shadow Hedgi yelled, hugging the mutant raccoon.

"HEY, GET THIS CRAZY GAMING FANGIRL AND OTAKU OFF OF ME!" Rocket yelled.

Suddenly, a young, girl-like shriek echoed through the house saying. "HELP MEEEEE!"

Suddenly, Shadow appeared out of nowhere, looking around wildly. "MARIA, I'M COMING! WHERE ARE YOU?! I SWEAR TO CHAOS I WON'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!"

Before Shadow Hedgi could inform Shadow it was only Silver being the strange gay hedgehog the Internet made him to be, Shadow skated at the speed of sound upstairs.

"Sorry guys, we gotta go. Bye!" Shadow Hedgi sent Rocket, Starlord, and Groot back to wherever part of the galaxy they were in as Shadow Hedgi, Rotark, and Sonic ran after Shadow to see that Mephiles had Silver dressed in a blonde wig and purple dress and black high heels while he beated him to a bloody hedgehog.

Shadow, being on I'm-Going-To-Send-You-To-Fucking-Hell mode did not notice it was only Silver in a girl's outfit. Shadow surrounded himself in a red aura.

"MEPHILES! HOW **_DARE_** YOU TOUCH MARIA! I SWEAR, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU AND SEND YOUR REMAINS TO FUCKING BLOODY HELL!"

Mephiles and Silver sweat-dropped. "SHADOW, GET OUT OF I'M-GOING-TO-SEND-YOU-TO-FUCKING-HELL MODE! THIS ISN'T MARIA, IT'S SIL-"

Too late. Shadow was already fighting Mephiles to the death.

"Shadz, do something!" Sonic hissed. Shadow Hedgi snickered.

"I would but… I love seeing Shadow fighting Mephiles… GO SHADOW!" she shouted. Sonic face palmed and Rotark sweat-dropped.

"SHADOW! MARIA IS DYING! GET OFF OF MEPHILES AND SAVE HER!" Sonic yelled.

"That won't work bakason! (Japanese for _Sonic you idiot_ )" Rotark said.

"OMG MARIA! NOOOO! PLEASE DON'T DIEEEEEEE! MEPHILES, PREPARE YOUR DOOM LATER!" Shadow yelled.

Rotark's eyes were as big as toaster ovens. "…WHERE HAS LOGIC BEEN ALL MY LIFE?!" he randomly screamed, banging his head against the wall.

He untied Silver and made sure he wasn't going to bleed to death. Next Shadow clung to Silver tightly.

"Ma-Ma-Maria, I missed you so much! You told me to make new friends in the future, but Sonic is annoying and dumb, Tails is always with Sonic, Knuckles is dumber, Amy is a psychopath, Silver is the dumbest one of all, Blaze is too angry like me, Rouge is too seductive-like, Omega wants to kill the Doctor so badly, and… CHAOS, I MISSED YOU!"

Shadow started to cry into Silver's chest, leaving everyone looking at him like he's crazy.

"Okay, to spare Silver's life before Shadow finds out it was Silver, I'm going to do something epic," Shadow Hedgi said, snapping her fingers, Silver was replaced by the REAL Maria, and Silver was back on the floor, as his normal self.

"Ummmm I've never seen this side of Shadow, have you?" Silver asked.

"Nope," everyone else answered.

Once Shadow was done crying out his emotional rain, Rotark came to Maria and killed her, sending her to a pit of shark-bears in another dimension.

"She's not even that hot," Rotark said, licking the blood on his hands. Shadow went full-out bazinga (Big Bang Theory) and nearly killed Rotark until Shadow Hedgi promised Shadow vanilla butterscotch cookies if he let Rotark live.

"He killed Maria… He shall die…" Shadow said, being all emo-ey.

"Pleaaaase tell me he's joking…" Rotark said, shivering in fear.

"Welp, let's go eat, I'm starving!" Sonic said, walking downstairs. Of course, another bad thing had to happen. Freddy Fazbear landed straight onto Sonic and tried to eat him.

"HEEEEEEEEEELP A MUTANT ROBOTIC BEAR IS TRYING TO EAT MEEEEEEE!" Sonic screamed like a little kid.

"BAD PET FREDDY! BAD FREDDY! GET OFF OF MY EATING BUDDY!" Rotark yelled. Freddy started to whine and got off of Sonic, who was now having a panic attack.

"Good killer robot! Now have a bloody corpse!" Rotark said, handing Freddy a bloody corpse of Elise (Sonic 06).

"OMG IS THAT ELISE?!" Silver screamed. Rotark nodded.

"Meh, she was the human Amy Rose anyways," Silver said, waving off the topic.

"Nawwwww Sakura is the human Amy Rose. Elise is a #$%," Shadow Hedgi said.

"Warning, curse…" Rotark muttered.

"Who's Sakura?" Sonic asked.

"She sounds hot!" Silver said, wagging his tail.

"She's anything BUT hot you dumbass," Shadow Hedgi said.

"SHADZ! NO CURSING IN THIS FANFIC!" Rotark said.

"But we already did when Shadow was going to murder Mephiles! Remember I'm going to send you to *cough cough* fucking hell *cough cough* mode?!" Shadow Hegdi whined.

Rotark rolled his eyes and Shadow Hedgi showed a picture of Sakura to the three hedgehogs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH MOTHER OF CHAOS SHE'S UGLYYYYYYY!" Sonic screamed.

"… Forget what I said before…" Silver said.

"And to think she's in love with Sasuke, a guy who even looks better than her," Shadow mumbled, eyes closed.

Everyone stared at Shadow in amazement.

"Who watch Naruto as well Shadow?" Shadow Hedgi asked.

"In my own spare time," the ebony hedgehog replied.

"Fanhog!" Sonic sang until Shadow Hedgi shot him with a tranquilizer gun.

"Gushindaaaaaa!" Sonic said as he passed out.

"Let's go read some fanfictons when Sonic wakes up!" Shadow Hedgi announced.

 **At the Computer, reading a Sonic the Hedgehog fanfic after Sonic awoke…**

"Hehe, this is pretty funny!" Sonic said.

"YAY! I'M NOT GAY!" Silver said happily.

"And I'm not an emo who loves guns for no reason," Shadow said.

"And they didn't make me a rapist," Mephiles said.

"What's a 'rapist'?" Silver asked. Before Mephiles answered, Rotark covered his mouth.

"Unless you want to be haunted for the rest of your life, **don't** ask!" Rotark chirped happily. "OKIE!" Silver said.

"Okay, to Chapter 4!" Shadow Hedgi said.

As they read chapter four, the hedgehogs and authors started to get grossed out.

Then sick.

Then scarred for life.

"OH MAH G-D IT BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNS! MY EYES! MY EYEEEEEEEEEEES!" Sonic said, waving his hands around like a maniac and crashing into walls without getting hurt magically. Silver was randomly eating moldy pizza from Rotark's memorable pizza board.

"JustafanficJustafanficJustafanficJustafanficJustafanficJustafanficJustafanficJustafanfic," he kept telling himself. Mephiles' crystals on his body started to grow an amazing shade of green.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" he said, running to the back porch. Rotark was having a seizure on the floor while vomit and blood dripped out of his mouth.

"WHY YAOI AND YURI!? I MEAN SERIOUSLY, SONADOW MAKES NO SENSE, AMOUGE IS DISGUSTING, WHY WOULD BLAREAM EVEN MAKE **SENSE,** MEPHILVER IS SHIT, EGGUX (EGGMAN X KNUCKLES) IS PURE HELL, AND DON'T EVEN REMIND ME OF ESPARMY!" Rotark screamed. Shadow was banging his head on the walls Sonic didn't break, wishing he had amnesia again. Shadow Hedgi was thinking all about it while rocking back and forth, her eyes wide.

"SOMEBODY HELP US!" Rotark screamed. Suddenly, a boy with a lightning shaped scar on his head with glasses, a girl with hazel hair, and a boy with curly, red hair appeared.

"It appears you need our assistance," the girl said.

"HERMIONE! HARRY! ROB! MAKE US FORGET THE FANFICTION WE JUST READ!" Rotark yelled.

"What's so bad about it?" The red haired boy asked, reading the page on the computer.

"ROB NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Everyone except Hermione and Harry yelled. After reading chapter 4, Rob started to have a trance, rocking back and forth, sucking his thumb.

"If it's that bad, I suppose we could help," Harry said. Hermione got out her magic wand and said a spell. **(I don't know the spell words in Harry Potter soooooooooo I failed.)**

A second later, everything was back to normal. Well, except the broken walls, the vomit, the blood, and the Shadz.

"What happened to the walls?" Sonic asked.

"DON'T ASK!" Shadow Hedgi said. It was forbidden for the lead author to forget the fanfictions they read and write. Trust me, it's NOT pretty.

Harry, Hermione, and Rob went off, leaving the authors and hedgehogs in a messy house.

"…What should we do now?" Rotark asked. Suddenly, a bomb shaped like a cherry appeared in the room. Everyone except Shadow Hedgi was confused about it, so Silver ate it, thinking it was an actual cherry. Shadow Hedgi nearly tore out Silver's guts.

"SILVER NO! THAT'S A WHAT THE F-"

 _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

The house now had a broken roof, and Silver had exploded, leaving all his guts around, and splattering some on his comrades.

"Never say 'what the f-' in front of a 'What the f-' bomb," Shadow stated.

"EWWWWWWWW!" Rotark said, quickly brushing off what used to be Silver. Mephiles started eating Silver's remains.

"I must say, that hedgehog is quite delicious," he said. Everyone stared at him in shock and disgust.

"…What?" Mephiles asked, chewing on Silver's leg. Suddenly, Silver popped out of nowhere.

"Hey guys! That was fun! I want to do that again!" Silver said.

"Sooooooo who's remains are _those_?" Sonic asked, pointing to "Silver's" remains.

"Oh, that was Iblis. He likes eating WTF bombs," Silver said. Mephiles started spitting out the guts he had in his mouth.

"IBLIS NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled, trying desperately to pump his own stomach. Eventually, a kawaii little candle with a flame appeared with a cute, chibi face.

"IBLIS! YOU'RE ALIIIIIIIIIVE!" Mephiles said, hugging the candle, crying.

" ** _THAT'S_** IBLIS?!" Rotark said, pointing to the candle.

"HOLY HEDGEHOGS IT'S SO KAWAIIIIIIII! I THINK IT MUST BE CUTER THAN SASUKE-KUN UCHIHA! No wait… NAAAW!" Shadow Hedgi randomly yelled.

"Ummm what do you expect him to be? A lava breathing monster that is capable of destroying an entire dimension?" Mephiles asked.

"Actually, yes. That's exactly what I thought," Sonic said. Mephiles fell down anime-style.

"Morons…" Shadow muttered.

Silver then thought about something very important for this crackfic.

"You know, we haven't even gone into a portal yet," Silver said. Suddenly, a random portal appeared and the two authors and four hedgehogs were sucked into the world of anime.

"Gee, THANKS Silver!" Shadow Hedgi said, voice filled with sarcasm.

Meanwhile, ToastyGhost AKA Ghosty, Azri Kong, Supahbanana56 AKA Banana, Constellar, and Kimchi Kitty AKA Kim were walking into the house. The house was a mess, again; overturned furniture, broken walls with holes, vomit, some tools were on fire, scorch marks on the floor, blood, a broken chair, tear stains, whipped cream, ashes, pie remains, moldy pizza, a cute chibi candle, a broken computer, and fire extinguisher everywhere.

"What the hell happened here?!" Azri Kong asked.

"It smells like hell!" Kim said, furiously waving her hands in front of her nose.

"And where's Shads and Rotark?" Constellar asked.

"Let me guess… They went to Neverland to meet Peter Pan while Rotark still is thinking Peter Pan is a base-off of Link, and Shadz wants to kill all fairies," Banana said.

"WELP, while their gone… I CALL THE FRIDGE!" Ghosty yelled.

"I bet you they're on another misadventure while doing a CrackFic," Kim said.

Azri Kong picked up the laptop's broken screen and successfully turned the laptop on, exactly to Chapter 1 of the fanfiction Shadz, Rotark, and the hedgehogs were reading before.

"Hey look! A fanfic that says 'DO NOT READ IF YOU HATE YAOI, YURI, GORE, M-PREG, AND VIOLENCE!'" Azri Kong said.

"Welp, since all of those weird terms seems like a good thing, let's read it!" Banana said. (Azri and Banana do not know what yaoi, yuri, and gore means, we, the other authors taught them the _hard_ way.)

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ghosty, Constellar, and Kim screamed. Too late. Azri Kong and Banana were already reading the fanfiction that would soon lead to their death.

 **Hey guys! This is just a Shadow Hedgi note. Sorry I have not written for this series in months… or written ANYTHING for that matter. HUGE thanks to those who have supported me and the Shadow Hedgi co., AKA FrostlessVictini941, Freedomfighters123, JeffTheLlama, and Sasukeluver6427 and me and the other authors give all of you guys a HUGE thank you for reading our crazy fanfictions! I myself wanted to thank all my co-authors (AKA Rotark, Kimchi Kitty, ToastyGhost, Azri Kong, Constellar, and Supahbanana56) for helping me write these AMAZING stories! Please Fav and Review guys and Shadow On!**


	2. Chapter 2- Enter: Avatar

Chapter Two- Enter: Avatar

Shadow Hedgi, Rotark, Sonic, Shadow, Mephiles, and Silver were falling through the air.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Silver and Sonic screamed, hugging each other for dear life.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Rotark said, posing like a daredevil while falling.

"IF I DIE, I'M BRINGING YOU TWO ONLY YET 99.99% SANE AND ANTI-SOCIAL ONES WITH ME!" Mephiles yelled, death-gripping Shadow Hedgi and Shadow by their chest fur/scarf.

"GET YOUR DARN DIRTY CLAWS OFF MY SHADOW'S SUPERIOR CHESTFUR MEPHILES!" Shadow Hedgi screamed.

"For once, I agree with her. Your claws are digging into my fur! Who knows were in this multiverse your claws have been, or if you wash them!" Shadow growled. Mephiles shrugged and instead held Shadow by his right leg, making him fall headfirst.

"…I hate you…" Shadow grumbled.

"HOLY CHAOS WE'RE GOING TO DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! AND I'M HUNGRYYYYYYY!" Sonic wailed.

"I NEVER GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" Silver cried.

"…I actually don't care for girlfriends, but I will miss pepperoni pizza and Dr Pepper!" Rotark said, posing like Mohamad Ghandi meditating.

"I never got to completely destroy Soleanna!" Mephiles said sadly.

"I never got my part of the bargain for letting that bastard wolf LIVE!" Shadow said, glaring at Rotark, who squeaked and hid behind Sonic.

"I never got to… Actually, I pretty much did what I wanted to do! Except finish watching Naruto, writing my fanfiction ideas, drawing my Sonic Randomness, watch Supernatural, Sword Art Online, Death Note, Ouran High School Host Club, Attack on Titan, Sailor Moon, Fairy Tale, Inushya, Hetalia, Tokyo Ghoul, Invader Zim…" Shadow Hedgi said, thinking of something important she never did.

"Hey, if we're falling to our death, shouldn't we already be, y'know… DEAD?!" Silver asked. The hedgehogs, wolf, and teen hedgehog hybrid looked down to see they were hovering in mid-air.

"Silver, are you using your telekinesis?" Sonic asked. Silver shook his head.

"Hey, who's that?" Rotark asked, pointing to a white bison with six legs, horns, a saddle, and brown arrow marks.

"IBLIS?! IS THAT YOU OR DEATH?! YOU LOOK FLUFFIER AND MORE HANDSOME THAN NORMAL! OR ARE YOU SILVER?" Mephiles yelled, possibly a bit delirious.

"Mephiles, what the F*^k!" Rotark said. Everyone gasped.

"ROTARK YOU FRIGGIN' HIPOCRIT! YOU CURSED IN THE CRACKFIC!" Shadow Hedgi screamed.

"YEAH, WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!" Silver yelled.

"NOW **WE** GET TO CURSE AND YOU DON'T! Sonic said teasingly, sticking out his tongue.

"OKAY BACK ON TOPIC! WHAT **IS** THAT THING?!" Mephiles yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH IT'S A GINORMOUS MUTANT BULL! PROBABLY THE SIZE OF 1000 EGGMANS!" Sonic screamed for probably the 6th time in this fanfic.

"FOR ONCE I AGREE WITH THAT BLUE SCREAMHOG! THAT THING IS AS BIG AS THE BIOLIZARD!" Shadow yelled.

"OMG! IT'S APPA!" Shadow Hedgi yelled.

"Appa?" everyone else asked in confusion.

Appa roared as the air below the six strange people and lifted them into Appa's saddle. Inside was a teen boy with a dark tan, a short, black ponytail, wearing a blue and white men's robe, brown boots, and white stuff on his wrists. Another was a teen girl who was basically the girl version of the boy. She had long, waist long brown hair and a navy necklace. The third person was a younger teen, about 13, with pale skin, light green eyes, long, black bangs around her eyes, hair tied into a round bun, red headband with white pomp poms on the sides, wearing a white and green robe, green and black cuffs on her wrists and ankles, but no shoes. The last person was a bald teen, about 13, pale skin, blue arrows around his head, arms, and legs, orange robe going on the right side, showing part of his left chest, yellow robe underneath, brown pants, and black boots.

There was also a white and black lemur, who was eating a piece of fruit.

"Ummmm hi!" Rotark said, waving.

"Who are _you_?" the tan boy asked.

"Who are _you_?" Mephiles asked.

"Sorry for my brother, he's a bit rude. My name's Katara and my brother is-"

"Katara! You shouldn't talk to them! For all we know they could be part of the Fire Nation!" the boy said.

"I'm Aang," the bald boy said, turning around. The tan boy grumbled something about always being ignored.

"I'm Toph," the pale girl said.

"And I'm Sokka. You've probably heard of me though. Boomerang wielding hero," Sokka said, posing.

"More like Boomer-idiot…" Mephiles grumbled under his breath.

"OMG I KNOW YOU GUYS! MAN, I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD MEET YOU GUYS!" Shadow Hedgi said, doing her normal fangirling. Rotark cleared his throat.

"Sorry about my friend. She's a big fangirl about a lot of things. I'm Rotark, and my fangirling friend is Shadow Hedgi, but you can just call her Shadz for short," Rotark explained.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic said full of pride.

"Hi, I'm Silver!" Silver said. Shadow and Mephiles just refused to introduces themselves.

"And these two are Shadow and Mephiles!" Rotark explained.

"Wow, Momo's so fluffy," Shadow Hedgi said, petting Momo who seemed to be trying to say _'GET ME OUT OF THIS FANGIRL'S ARMS!'_

"So where are you guys from?" Aang asked.

"We're from Mobius, and Shadz and Rotark are from Earth," Sonic said.

"Are you going to the Island?!" Shadow Hedgi asked. Katara nodded.

"OMG I GET TO MEET MORE PEOPLE FROM AVATAR: THE LAST AIRBENDERRRRRRR!" Shadow Hedgi squealed. All hedgehogs and Rotark sweat-dropped.

 **Landing in the Island in which I totally forgot the name…**

Appa landed in an island resort-like area. Aang practically flew off his flying bison, his friends following in suit. Suki and Zuko were waiting at the steps of the courtyard, and Shadow Hedgi caught sight of Zuko.

"OMG ZUKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Shadow Hedgi squealed, death-hugging Zuko, who was trying to breathe while getting her off.

"SHADZ! GET OFF OF ZUKO AND I'LL LET YOU HUG SHADOW AND MEPHILES FOR THE REST OF THE CRACKFIC!" Rotark yelled.

"Wait… WHAT!?" Shadow and Mephiles exclaimed in unison.

"…Fine…" Shadow Hedgi said, getting off of Zuko who gladly took the oxygen, as the teenaged hedgehog hybrid immediately started nuzzling Shadow and pulling Mephiles close to her.

"Chaos help me…" Shadow mumbled.

"I feel like my wrist is going to break…" Mephiles said.

"Who are these people?" Suki asked. (Sokka's "girlfriend")

"These guys are going to help us defeat the fire lord!" Sokka said pridefully.

"We are?" Sonic asked.

"Who's that?" Silver asked.

"Help me…" Mephiles said as Shadow Hedgi nuzzle him and Shadow.

"I hate this…" Shadow mumbled.

"YAY! WE GET TO KILL PEOPLE!" Rotark said happily.

"OI, THAT'S MY LINE BUT… ONGAAAARD!" Shadow Hedgi yelled.

"The Fire Lord, also Zuko's father, is evil and wants to rule all the nations and take over the Earth Kingdom," Suki explained.

"Who's Zuko?" Silver asked. Suki pointed to the older boy with slightly shaggy black hair and a scar on his right eye leading to his right ear.

"Sooooooo… YOU'RE evil TOO Guy-with-the-scar?!" Sonic said, pointing at Zuko who sweat-dropped.

"I… used to be," Zuko said.

"HA! I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! YOU KNOW HOW MANY TIMES EGGMAN TRICKED ME THAT HE WAS GOOD?! YOU'RE STILL EVIL ARENT YOU? YOU'RE SPYING ON US SO YOUR FATHER CAN PLAN AN ATTACK! WELL YOU'RE PLAN BACKFIRED ON ME, THE FASTEST THING ALIVE AND ONE OF MOBIUS' HEROES!" Sonic yelled.

"Calm down Sonic!" Silver said.

"Or we'll call in Amy…" Rotark said with a hint of tease in his voice. Sonic screamed like a little girl and hid inside the beach house. Appa yawned and started to lie down right on Shadow Hedgi and Rotark.

"MOVE SOLDIER!" Shadow Hedgi screamed, pushing Rotark out, but getting stuck under Appa. After she fished herself out, she walked around in zigzags saying

"Yesh Kakashi-sensei and Shadow-kun, I will marry you!" or

"DIE PRINCESS MONONOKE!"

"Okay then Aang, if you're the Avatar, what can you do?" Sonic asked.

"Master all 4 elements to defeat Fire Lord Ozai," Aang said.

"Just use gluebending!" Rotark said.

"Sorry twinkletoes, but that's a dumb idea," Toph said.

"You realize I gave the idea just a few days ago, right?" Aang asked skeptically, eyeing Toph.

"It _is_ a bad idea!" Toph said, shrugging.

"Maaah you guys are impossible!" Silver whined.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone yelled. Silver puffed his cheeks out and pouted like a little hedgekit. Katara sighed.

"Guys, we need to get organized. We only have 3 days before the day that we need to defeat the Fire Lord," she said.

"But first, since we've trained so much, let's take a break! Besides, I saw this poster that's going to be about us!" Sokka said, holding up a poster. Everyone stared at the poster.

"…Am I REALLY that fat?" Katara asked.

"Don't I look so _manly_?!" Sokka said with pride.

"Suuuuure you do," Suki said, voice filled with sarcasm.

"The scar is on the wrong side!" Zuko exclaimed.

"…Am I wearing MAKEUP?!" Aang asked.

"Well then, let's go watch it!" Sokka said, taking off.

 **IN THE PLAY…**

Everyone took their seats as the play started. The Katara actress started by doing a whole speech about hope, then started to cry. **(This play actually happened in one of the episodes of season 3)**

"Well, I could go for some fire toast, am I right?!" The Sokka actor said as everyone in the crowd except our little main character group laughed.

"That wasn't funny at all…" Sokka whined.

As the actors broke the "ice", Aang actor finally came out. Except…

This Aang was a girl.

"WHAT?! I'M PLAYED AS A GIRL!?" Aang yelled.

"She put too much makeup if you ask me," Rotark said.

As the play went on, everyone except Toph was getting more humiliated and disgusted by the play.

"Hey Toph, don't you feel weird that you're played by a MAN who is taller than EVERYONE?!" Silver asked.

"One, I'm blind. Two, I'm lovin' that twinkletoes!" Toph said. (Normally, Toph only calls Aang Twinkletoes, but I'm letting her call Sonic and Silver twinkletoes since they can be clueless about things.)

After the play, everyone left inside, except Aang, Momo, and the hedgehogs.

"You know it was just a play, right Aang?" Silver asked. Aang nodded.

"It's just… What if I lose against the Fire Lord?" Aang asked.

"Don't worry; just smile! You'll do fine!" Sonic said, making a thumbs up.

"Didn't you say that to Elise and then the whole world nearly ended and we had to block off Soleanna's time?" Silver asked. Sonic sweat dropeed and rubbed the back of his head.

"W-well… That's different," Sonic said.

Suddenly, across the ocean, a strange island appeared.

"What's that?!" Silver asked, visibly shaking in fear.

"I don't know, but I'm going to check it out," Aang said, walking towards the island.

"W-wait up Aang!" Silver said, flying after the bald kid.

"Yay! Adventure!" Sonic said, also running. Shadow merely sighed, shrugged, and ran after Sonic and Silver.


	3. Chapter 3- The Mysterious Island

Chapter 3- The Mysterious Island

The next morning, Shadow Hedgi and Rotark were the first to wake up.

"Silver… Why'd you eat mah pizza…" Rotark unconsciously whined.

"Rotark, stop it," Shadow Hedgi said. The hedgehog hybrid got up and went to Sonic, Shadow, and Silver's room.

"Guys, wake uAAAAAAAAAH!" Shadow Hedgi screamed. Rotark sprinted into the room.

"I'M AWAKE AND INNOCENT! I SWEAR!" Rotark yelled.

"ROTARK! SONIC, SHADOW, AND SILVER ARE GONE!" Shadow Hedgi screamed.

"WHAT SHOULD _I_ DO!?" Rotark screamed back.

"TELL THE OTHERS YA NITWIT!" Shadow Hedgi yelled.

"BEEEEEEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BEEEEEEEEEDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EMERGENCYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Rotark screamed, running down the halls of the beach house. Mephiles entered the room with Shadow Hedgi, still half asleep.

"What was that dumb wolf doing in the middle of me sleeping?" Mephiles asked, rubbing one eye.

"One, how do you rub your eye without hurting yourself if you have crystallic fur on your fur?" Shadow Hedgi asked. "This is a fanfic idiot, anything is possible," Mephiels muttered.

"True… And two, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver are gone."

"Tsk… Not my problem. Look by yourself," Mephiles said, crossing his arms. Shadow Hedgi made a devil-like smile.

"Well then, I guess when we find them, I'll lock you in a room full of pink, unicorns, rainbows, purple, glitter, Sonic, Silver, and…" Mephiles dreaded the last phrase. "… My Little Pony!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! FINE! I'LL HELP YOU, YA FUCKING DEVIL!" Mephiles yelled.

"And I thought YOU'RE the devil here…" Shadow Hedgi said, smirking. Suddenly, Katara bursted into the room.

"Guys! Aang and Momo are gone too!" Katara yelled.

"Okay, I could care less for that weirdo," Mephiles and Shadow Hedgi said in unison. Katara started to fume.

"He's the Avatar! The LAST Airbender! Don't you know what that means!?" Katara asked.

"Of course I do! Avatar: The Last Airbender Marathon 24/7 on Nicktoons. It played every single episode from the series! Best marathon I've ever seen! I stayed up pretty much 3 days watching the entire marathon 4 years ago!" Shadow Hedgi said. **(Yes, that actually happened. I was a huge fan of Avatar in the past. Now, I just like it. I'm a huge fan of Sonic the Hedgehog and Naruto now!)**

"IF HE DIES, THERE ARE NO MORE AIRBENDERS! IF THERE ARE NO MORE AIRBENDERS, THERE ARE NO MORE AVATARS! IF THERE ARE NO MORE AVATARS, THERE IS NO MORE PEACE!" Katara yelled.

"Sheesh! Alright lady! We'll help! Just stop your bitching!" Mephiles said.

 **(Meanwhile, with the hedgehogs and Aang…)**

As sunlight shone straight down on the figures, Aang, Momo, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver woke up.

"Oww my head… Where are we?" Silver asked, holding his head.

"Some kind of forest from the looks of it," Sonic said.

"Does SOMEBODY remember how we got here?!" Shadow asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"I'm going to explore the area. Be right back!" Sonic said, dashing off. 30 seconds later, the blue blur came speeding back, shivering and mumbling things.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Silver asked.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-" Sonic stuttered. Shadow started to get impatient.

"W-w-w-w-e-e-e-e-e-e- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-" Shadow started to get agitated.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-t-t-t-t-"

That was enough for our ebony hedgehog.

"MOTHER OF FUCKING CHAOS SPILL IT OUT ALREADY!" Shadow yelled, punching Sonic in the face, grabbing his legs, and threw him into multiple trees. Silver and Aang winced at the sight. Even Momo's ears went down as he covered his eyes.

"Ouch…" Silver said. Sonic brushed the dirt off and came back.

"For once, thanks for that Shadow I needed it. As I was trying to say… we're stuck on an island that's MOVING."

"I think I've come to a conclusion of where Aang, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver went," Sokka said as everyone sat on the steps.

"Well, what's your idea Boomer-idiot?" Mephiles asked sarcastically.

"Aang and the others are gone because… APPA ATE THEM!" Sokka cried out. Suki gasped, but everyone else was normal.

"Man, and I thought I was an idiot," Rotark muttered. Sokka pried open Appa's mouth and looked inside wildly.

"Momo?! You in here?! I'm coming for you buddy!" Sokka yelled.

"Sokka, there's no WAY Appa ate Aang, Momo, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver!" Katara said.

"And how do you know THAT?!" Sokka said from inside Appa's mouth.

"Aang has been with Appa for (technically) 108 years! Why would Appa eat his best friend!?" Katara pointed out.

Appa slowly opened his mouth and Sokka slid out, covered in Appa's green saliva.

"Okay, fine. You mde your point," Sokka said, trying to get the bison's saliva off his clothes.

"I say we split into groups and try to find them!" Suki said.

"I call Zuko!" Toph yelled happily, clinging to Zuko's arm. Everyone stared at the blind girl.

"What? You've all had an adventure with Zuko! Now it's MY turn!" Toph said.

"Man, I wanted to be with Zuko!" Shadow Hegdi whined.

 **(Back on the mysterious moving island…)**

Aang, Momo, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver were exploring the forest on the island. Soon, the five of them found a clearing of stone and Aang satin a meditating position.

"Maybe if I can contact my past lives, I can find another way to defeat the Fire Lord!" Aang said, closing his eyes.

"That's the spirit!" Sonic said, making a thumbs up.

"Focus your spirit! Even though Espio said the exact phrase in Sonic Generations!" Silver said.

"Hmph," Shadow said.

 **(Since I'm so lazy, I won't write Aang's conversations with his past lives. For that, just watch the episode. I forgot the episode number, But I'm Positive it is in Season 3, also known as Book 3: Fire.)**

"UGH! None of my past lives can help in this! They're all telling me to kill the Fire Lord, but I don't think I have the guts to do it!" Aang yelled in frustration. Sonic sighed and moved a little closer to Aang.

"Hey Aang, you're not the only one who's had trouble making decisions like this. Man, I've had to save the world COUNTLESS times!" Sonic said.

"All you have to do is believe in yourself and think of what YOU think is right!" Silver added.

"But, what else can I do!?" Aang asked.

"No matter what the problem is, there's ALWAYS another solution!" Sonic said, making a thumbs up sign. Aang smiled.

"Thanks guys. Let's try to get off this island now," Aang said. The five of them ran into a clearing of the forest, marking the end of the "island". Aang, Silver, and Shadow jumped in the water, but Shadow had to carry Sonic since Sonic had aquaphobia, Aang was human and probably couldn't support his weight or quills, and Silver's telekinesis would wear off if used too much.

"I hate you faker…" Shadow growled. Sonic was too scared to even say a word. Aang dove underwater and majestically saw a LEG. He quickly swam up and gasped for air.

"THERE'S A LEG UNDER THE ISLAND! MOVING!" Aang yelled.

"That means that the island is actually…" Silver started.

"…A living being…" Shadow ended.


	4. Chapter 4- The End of the Adventure

Chapter 4-End of the Adventure

The five beings swam swiftly around the living being they once though was an island and miraculously found the head.

"A Lion Turtle…" Aang breathed. The lion turtle lifted Aang, Momo, Sonic, Shadow, and Silver onto its paw. Aang bowed at the Lion Turtle.

"Oh great Lion Turtle. I have a problem," Aang said.

"What might be this problem?" The Lion Turtle asked. Silver and Sonic shook in pure fear and held onto Shadow, who didn't push them off or else they'd fall to their death.

"You see, I have to defeat Fire Lord Ozai. Everyone's telling me to take his life, but I don't think I can do that!" Aang explained.

"There's always another solution besides death," The Lion Turtle said. Sonic took a chance to smirk at Aang. "Told you so!" the blue hedgehog said. The Lion Turtle raised another paw and with its fingers, touched Aang's heart and fore head. A bright, green light appeared, then disappeared.

"You now possess the ability to take the bending away from a person. Use it wisely," The Lion Turtle said.

Sonic, strangely, stepped to the Lion Turtle. "Hey Lion Turtle dude, can you get me, Silver, Shadow, Mephiles, and our buds Rotark and Shadow Hedgi back home?" he asked. The Lion Turtle did not respond and merely opened a portal. Silver and Shadow quickly jumped in while waving goodbye, but Sonic turned to Aang.

"Thank you Sonic, for helping me," Aang said. Sonic winked. "Any time bud. Now go kick that Fire Lord's butt!" Sonic said, jumping into the portal.

As Sonic landed back in the house on top of Shadow and Silver, Rotark, Mephiles and Shadow Hedgi appeared and fell right on them.

"Oww my back…" Silver whined.

"How much do you weigh?!" Sonic asked Rotark. Rotark shrugged.

"Jeez! Your crystals are sharp Mephy!" Shadow Hedgi said.

"GET OFF! I CAN BARELY BREATHE!" Shadow yelled, face turning a bit pale. Everyone got off just as the other authors entered the room.

"And you didn't invite us to your adventure!?" Kim asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"At least we can have some _fun_ now!" Banana said.

"Oh no," Everyone said.

"CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGE!" Constellar yelled.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The hedgehogs, wolf, and hybrid yelled, running away.

THE END!

 **Hey guys! Shadow Hedgi again! Finally finished this epic story! If you want a visual of the Avatar characters, search up their name followed by 'in avatar'. Thanks and SHADOW ON!**


End file.
